White Raven
by Artyy
Summary: Abygaëlle pensait tout savoir de notre monde, de ses origines, et de sa vie. Orpheline de naissance, elle mène une existence simple, et pense que son avenir n'en sera pas bien différent. Jusqu'au jour où un homme pâle aux cheveux noirs descende du ciel avec pour ordres de la ramener avec lui.
1. Prologue

Ils sont tous morts.

Assise sur le futon, au milieu de la pièce, je remue lentement mes mains sous mes yeux. Machinalement, j'espère les voir s'envelopper d'un ruban de flamme bleue, comme elles l'ont fait des centaines de fois par le passé – mais la frustration qui m'envahit alors que rien ne se produit n'est en rien responsable des larmes qui coulent de mes yeux. Non : pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, je ne ressens qu'une véritable, profonde, écrasante tristesse.

Rage.

Regrets.

Honte.

Cette mêlée de sentiments devrait me faire exploser, me transformer en un démon hurlant de fureur et de haine. Mais je ne bouge pas : je suis assise, sur ce futon, les jambes croisées sous les couvertures, à pleurer en silence.

– Il faudra que tu manges, un jour. Reprendre des forces.

Je n'adresse pas un regard à la personne que j'aurais appelé mon "sauveur", si je ne lui en voulais pas autant. Il est assis, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et m'observe calmement. Il m'a certainement apporté un énième bol de soupe, et doit se douter qu'il finira de la même façon que les autres – étalé par terre.

– C'est bon, je réponds. Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas eu besoin de manger.

– Mais les choses ont changé, Aby...

Je souris amèrement ; oui. Les choses ont changé... Pour redevenir comme avant, me laissant cependant encore plus faible. Un peu plus vide. Plus transparente.

– Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? Demande–t–il après une minute.

Je réfléchis : comment répondre ? Que raconter de tout ce qui nous est arrivé ? À quel moment est–ce que tout a basculé pour finir comme ça ?

Et c'est en oubliant qu'il a lui–même été un acteur de l'histoire que je réponds :

– Ils sont tous morts.

Il n'ajoute rien. Après un moment de silence, il se lève et sort, laissant derrière lui un regard condescendant. Je ne bouge toujours pas.

Je regarde mes doigts tapoter sur mes genoux ; certains mouvements leur reviennent, alors qu'ils retrouvent le rythme d'une chanson. La boule dans ma gorge grossit ; je ne me sens pas la force de la jouer de nouveau, et pourtant je n'imagine pas jouer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Les souvenirs affluent en tempo avec les notes silencieuses qui coulent de mes doigts ; le piano blanc dans ma chambre. Les notes tracées rapidement dans le sable. Des silhouettes, du mépris, de la peur, de l'envie, et au milieu de tout ça... Moi.

Je renifle, et achève la mélodie en serrant les points. C'est tout ce qui m'en reste, désormais : une musique que je tourne en boucle dans ma tête, par peur de l'oublier.

La musique qu'il a appelée _White Raven_.


	2. Chapter 1 - White Masks

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre. Comme vous vous en rendez compte (ou pas) il est assez différent de la première version, mais à la fin, ben ce sera plus ou moins pareil. _

_Voilà, je n'ai rien à ajouter, à part peut-être... Joyeux Noël, Bonne Année et tout ce qui va avec ! :D_

_Arty'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre<strong>_** 1****  
><span>White Masks<span>**

_18h12, Karakura._

-Hé ! Tu m'écoutes, tarée ?

Je levai des yeux hagards vers le colosse qui me dominait d'une bonne tête, avec l'envie de lui répondre simultanément « Non », « T'es qui toi » et « Pourquoi tu es aussi moche ». Je me contentai finalement d'une moue à la fois irritée et las – ce qui donna un résultat assez éloquent pour que la ride de fureur en plein milieu du front du géant se creuse encore un peu.

-Quoi, quoi ? Fit-il. Je te fais chier, peut-être ? Moi c'est ta couleur de cheveux qui me fait chier !

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi la rue était déserte, hormis les cinq brutes qui m'avaient acculée contre ce mur. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'ils avaient en tête – si ils voulaient me teindre en brune, ou quoi – mais en tout cas, ils n'avaient pas l'air pressés. Ça devait faire cinq bonnes minutes que le plus grand – qui devait être le chef – me postillonnait des insultes à la figure sans même avoir seulement levé le poing. Et vu leur dégaine, ils ne devaient pas avoir pour règle de ne jamais taper sur une fille.

Peut-être attendaient-ils que je réagisse que je me mette à hurler, ou que j'éclate en sanglots, au choix. Effectivement, l'uniforme scolaire du lycée le plus réputé du coin, mes cheveux réunis en une sage queue de cheval et mon visage innocent renvoyaient sans aucun doute l'image de ce genre de fille qui fond en larmes dès qu'on l'interpelle d'une voix un peu trop rauque.

Dommage pour eux.

J'observai les lèvres épaisses et asymétriques du géant remuer alors qu'il déblatérait des insanités quand aurait-il fini ? Le débit ne semblait pas ralentir… Mais je crois bien qu'il parlait de plus en plus fort. Peut-être allais-je devoir m'enfuir, si je voulais rentrer chez moi avant la tombée de la nuit.

Soudain, un mouvement attira mon attention.

Il ne venait pas du groupe de pseudo-délinquants qui m'encerclaient, mais du toit de la maison qui me faisait face ça avait été rapide, mais j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette sombre, floutée par la rapidité de sa course.

Je poussai un soupir : c'était déjà un peu plus intéressant.

-Tu pourrais sortir avec moi, non ? J'ignorerais même tes cheveux de tarée, si tu veux.

J'en eus des sueurs froide – comment était-on passé des insultes à ça ?

-J'hésite… dis-je sincèrement.

Poing dans sa figure, ou pied dans ses… ?

Il allait réagir, mais je m'en rendis contre trop tard – et quand bien même, je ne lui en aurais pas laissé le temps de toute façon. J'envoyai mon poing dans sa mâchoire mais au lieu de rester de marbre sans sourciller, à contempler le pauvre insecte que j'étais, comme la physique l'aurait voulu, il voltigea sur cinq bons mètres, avant de s'écraser contre le mur, puis face contre terre dans un nuage de poussière.

Il y eut un blanc, dont je profitai pour grimper sur le toit. Le temps que les quatre autres loulous se rendent compte de ce qui se passait, je les surplombais de plusieurs mètres.

-Z'avez de la chance, lançai-je. La prochaine fois, je repeins les murs avec votre colonne vertébrale.

Ils poussèrent un genre de cri pas très viril, mais je ne me laissai pas le temps d'en profiter : sautant de toit en toit, une minute et j'étais déjà loin.

Et, plusieurs pâtés de maisons devant, j'apercevais un gigantesque monstre, dont le visage était recouvert d'un masque blanc.

Je souris.

Je me présente : Abygaëlle Izuka. Orpheline de naissance, résidant actuellement chez le couple Izuka en tant que fille adoptive. Et depuis ma naissance, je voyais des fantômes, et je combattais des monstres masqués.

Alors que ma cible se tournait lourdement vers moi, je frappai mon poing dans ma paume tout en bondissant.

Je savais qu'aucun des autres humains que je connaissais n'aurait pu sauter une telle hauteur, ni même réaliser qu'il ou elle se tenait face à une gigantesque créature capable de le couper en deux d'un coup de dents. J'avais déjà mené mon enquête, et aucun membre de mon cercle de connaissance n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec ce genre de bête.

Par contre, j'étais passée pour une idiote finie.

Mais je m'étais faite une raison : mieux vaut laisser tomber, et agir, plutôt que de passer sa vie paralysé à se poser des questions.

Je n'avais pas d'armes pour m'assister, et n'en avais jamais eu. J'avais pourtant essayé mais peu importait qu'il s'agisse d'un sabre, d'un bâton ou d'un club de golf, l'objet se brisait immanquablement sur la peau du monstre.

Heureusement, ma force semblait suffisante pour que j'en vienne à bout à mains nues.

L'instant d'après, je frappais le masque de la créature qui se brisa sous mon poing, et elle se transforma en cendres avant de se disperser dans l'air.

_Au même moment, au Hueco Mundo._

Lorsque Shetter Sheba ouvrit les yeux, il ne put que soupirer d'aise.

C'était un grand jour, pour les Hollows : leur maître revenait définitivement, et avec le Hogyoku. Enfin ! Enfin, il allait pouvoir utiliser cette fantastique source de puissance, et faire de lui un arrancar mature.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir gagner sa liberté.

Le Vasto Lordes leva la main, toujours allongé dans le large lit dont son rang lui permettait de profiter ; un _1 _sombre se découpait avec netteté sur sa peau pâle comme de la craie. Et malgré toute la fierté que ce chiffre aurait dû lui faire ressentir, lorsqu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer.

Il le haïssait : cette place au sein de l'élite n'était qu'une façon de l'enchaîner à Las Noches. Toute la puissance du monde, tout le pouvoir sur ses semblables n'auraient pas suffi à ce qu'il sacrifie sa liberté. Parcourir le désert du Hueco Mundo, libre d'aller d'une dimension à l'autre, de tuer ou d'épargner... Il n'y avait rien de comparable.

D'où ce marché qu'il avait obligé Aizen à passer.

Et enfin, maintenant que le traître Shinigami, le nouveau Seigneur des Arrancars, était finalement prêt à faire sa part, alors ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Shetter soit libre à nouveau. Seulement bien, _bien_ plus puissant.

Il sourit, et se leva d'un bond, sa longue chevelure formant un éclair bleu derrière lui.

Il était temps ; il quitta ses quartiers, et se dirigea vers la salle du trône. L'immense château blanc avait attendu des mois pour accueillir l'armée qui allait écraser les Shinigamis ; et déjà, ils se remplissaient de nouveaux Hollows, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Quand Shetter entra dans l'immense pièce, si sombre que les murs semblaient eux-mêmes faits de ténèbres, il sourit : Aizen se tenait là, impérial, avec en face de lui, le monticule blanc sur lequel se trouvait le Hogyoku.

– Primera, dit-il... Je me doutais bien que tu n'allais plus tarder.

Shetter descendit les quelques marches qui précédaient les dalles noires. Puis, luttant contre ce que sa fierté de Hollow lui dictait, il s'inclina légèrement dans la direction du Shinigami.

– Seigneur... Fit-il humblement, tachant de sembler sincère. Ayant accompli ma part du marché, j'espérais que vous feriez maintenant de même.

Aizen resta silencieux un instant, pendant qu'un vague sourire flottait sur son visage.

– Ah, oui... Dit-il enfin. Seulement, à propos de ta part du marché...

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, il fit demi-tour et marcha vers son trône ; il ne reprit que lorsqu'il y fut confortablement installé :

– Je ne pense pas que ça puisse convenir.

Si Shetter avait été un humain, il aurait laissé le choc déformer son visage ; mais sous son masque blanc, il resta de marbre. Seuls ses poings serrés rendaient compte de son irritation.

– Nous avions convenu, poursuivit Aizen, que je te transformerais en Arrancar sans te demander de combattre pour moi si tu m'offrais un soldat de ta puissance.

– Oui, Seigneur. Et je vous ai indiqué mon fils, qui en mourant était devenu un Menos, à son tour.

– C'est bien ça... Malheureusement, Sheba, il est loin d'égaler la puissance d'un Vasto Lordes tel que toi.

Shetter se fit violence pour s'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du traître ; il aurait dû s'en douter. On ne fait pas de compromis avec un Shinigami.

– Certes, continua-t-il, son potentiel destructeur est impressionnant. Mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour que je puisse me passer de toi.

– Seigneur, protesta Shetter. S'il n'est pas un Vasto Lordes, ce n'est là qu'une question de temps... Mon sang coule dans ses veines. Nos potentiels se valent.

– Naturellement. Ta famille semble avoir une prédisposition à dépasser les limites de la puissance Hollow...

Le Primera se crispa.

– Et c'est pour ça, finit Aizen, que je veux que tu m'offres ta fille.

Cette fois, Shetter ne put cacher sa surprise : il écarquilla les yeux, et étouffa une exclamation choquée.

– Que...

– Tu pensais que je l'ignorais ? Je te prie de me pardonner, Shetter, mais même ce qui se cache dans le Monde Réel ne peut échapper à mon regard...

Il posa son bras sur l'accoudoir de son siège, et plongea son regard dans les yeux mortifiés du Vasto Lordes.

– Seigneur... Vous n'y pensez pas. Elle n'a pas la moindre pression spirituelle, alors pour ce qui est d'égaler la mienne...

– Ne dis pas ça. Sa valeur est toute autre. Elle est unique, et ce sera largement suffisant pour compenser ton départ.

Son sourire froid s'étira, et sa remarque suivante sonna comme une menace.

– Et puis une fois que tu auras retiré le sceau que tu as placé sur elle à sa naissance, je suis sûr que nous pourrons être surpris...

Shetter tremblait ; comment pouvait-il avoir connaissance de ce jour horrible où il avait dû sceller les pouvoirs de sa propre fille ? Comment pouvait-il seulement savoir son existence ? Il n'aurait jamais dû passer le moindre marché avec cet homme.

Il aurait dû savoir qui n'en serait jamais sorti gagnant.

– Aizen-sama... Plaida-t-il. Elle n'est qu'une humaine. Si elle est introduite à ce monde... À cette guerre... Elle mourra.

– Tant d'égards envers elle. Est-ce que, malgré ce trou dans ta poitrine, tu peux véritablement tenir à quelqu'un ?

En guise de réponse, Shetter s'ageunouilla ; la tête suffisamment baissée pour que son visage soit caché, il dit calmement :

– Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Aizen sourit.

– Bien. Je suis heureux que nous soyons arrivés à...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase : sous ses yeux, Shetter avait disparu.

Aizen fronça les sourcils il allait porter la main à son sabre, à sa ceinture, quand le Hollow planta ses griffes dans sa gorge. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, et tomba de son trône, pour s'allonger dans une flaque rouge.

Tournant le dos à sa victime, Shetter secoua ses doigts pour en faire tomber les gouttes de sang ; par-dessus son épaule, il adressa au Shinigami un regard mauvais.

– Si faible, dit-il... Et tu espérais pouvoir régner sur les Hollows ?

Il n'attendait pas de réponse ; c'est pourquoi la surprise lui arracha un juron quand la voix d'Aizen retentit de nulle part :

– La remarque vaut aussi bien pour toi.

Dans un élan, Shetter se tourna complètement vers là où son ennemi aurait dû se trouver ; mais il avait disparu.

Soudain, une pression spirituelle écrasante alourdit l'atmosphère de toute la pièce ; le Hollow regarda dans toutes les directions, mais ne vit que les ombres.

_Quelle est cette puissance ?! Ça ne peut quand même pas... _

Et soudain, il le sentit : derrière.

Il voulut se retourner, mais quelque chose le retint ; ses membres étaient lourds... Et sa vue n'était-elle pas floue ?

Et avant qu'il ne voie le sang jaillir de la plaie, il réalisa que son torse avait été tranché de bas en haut.

-C'est décevant, Shetter… fit Aizen. J'aurais espéré que tu sois plus sage que cela.

Son sourire s'étira.

-Et maintenant, tu ne seras même plus là pour protéger ta fille…

_Karakura_

Le soleil se couchait une journée de plus sur cette triste Terre.

Je remontai la rue jusqu'à chez moi je passai devant le magasin de M. Urahara, qui malgré mes dix-huit ans tenait toujours à me faire des promos sur les bonbons quand j'y entrais. Les alentours étaient toujours paisibles : ni fantômes, ni monstres.

Je défis ma queue de cheval pour libérer mes cheveux bleus, et rejoignis ma maison adoptive.


End file.
